


Popular

by B_atiful



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Basically character study, General not nice feeling about ones self, I think alot about Jenna rolan and her interactions with other characters, Insecurity, No one talks about Jenna and I'm upset, Please give my baby girl love I can't do this on my own, Please read this if not for me I just want the fandom to appreciate her.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_atiful/pseuds/B_atiful
Summary: By the majority of the school, Jenna rolan was considered popularJenna rolan did not agree with the majority of the school





	Popular

To the majority of the school, Jenna rolan, was considered  _Popular_. She hung out with the hot girls, and if anyone needed any dirt on anyone, Jenna was who they called. Jenna  _technically_ was considered a part of the popular girl clique. 

But Jenna Rolan didn't agree with the majority of the school. Jenna did hang out with the popular group, but she was not  _popular_. She wasn't picked on, and wasn't given trouble like some of the other kids, who were considered  unpopular. 

The popular people had friends, and boyfriend's, and people who they could turn to. Jenna had none of those things. Sure she hung out with many people, but she never considered any her  _friends._ they were more... Acquaintances. She would talk with them, and gossip to them. But they wouldn't do the same for her. Jenna was no one's go to person, she wasn't someone anyone relied on. She was just _there_.

Even people she considered close friends, like Chloe, or Brooke, if she ever called them such, they would turn her down, or deny her. No one really liked to call Jenna there  _friend._ she was just there.

No one would come to her, to talk, or here about her life. She was the go to "So what's the story with Elizabeth?" Or the "is it true Jakey-D really slept with Zoe" girl. She was the gossip girl. She was the one who knew everyone's dirt. Jenna was a smart girl, she knew how to read people, who to ask for information, and she had even picked up hacking into people's social media in her spare time. But no one cared to hear about Jennas hobbys, the only cared what she got with them.

Another reason Jenna believe she wasn't  _Popular_ is because technically she was still a virgin. And everyone knows to be a popular girl you have to be at least a little slutty, it's like a rule. And by "Technically" I mean, she told everyone she had done a guy over the summer, at some camp she made up. And everyone believed her, like some opposite the boy who cried wolf thing. 

And usually when a girl says that she has done it before, most guys take that as a sign of "hey cool I could fuck her to" which is generally why most popular girls are sluts. But even after she had told her story, no one really came to her. Maybe because there were already girls much more experienced than her, but she knew it was because of her. Jenna wasn't skinny, she wasn't tall, she didn't have flowing blonde hair and she never wore that much revealing clothing. Jenna hated how she looked and she knew the rest of the school did to

 

Jenna Rolan was not popular. Jenna rolan would never be popular. Jenna Rolan is just boring old Gossip Girl Jenna Rolan. And Jenna Rolan knew this would never change.

**Author's Note:**

> I just spent a half an hour writing basically an essay on why Jenna rolan wasn't cool what's wrong with me


End file.
